


Restless

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth (not graphic), Brief mention of wincest but no blatent wincest, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tiny bit of angst if you squint at chapter 3, Voyeurism, restless leg syndrome, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: [While this story is complete (may revisit this universe in the future at some point), please don't hesitate to comment if you feel the urge. I love commemts and knowing what you think. Even 10 years from now I will still be excited about comments on any completed works no matter how old it is!](Y/n) is a hunter that has Restless Leg Syndrome. She lives with the Winchesters and hunt with them. They finally know about her illness but don’t realize how bad it is until one night she has to share a bed with one of the brothers and her medication fails to stop the tremors in her body. Life, for the her, Sam, and Dean, will change and they look forward to this new adventure.





	1. Restless - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have RLS and aside from the interactions with the Winchesters, and being a hunter (obviously lol), this is more or less how it affects me, even while on effective medication. RLS affects everyone differently, so I am only drawing on my own experiences with it.

Also, while I wrote this, I listened to [THIS](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fhippiegothgypsy%2Fplaylist%2F7wwVvGRqPPb1A2EwjVW7JQ%3Fsi%3DwttD67DDR8ibBBjJLFUdPg&t=YTM0NDI3OTBiMzhiZDU2ZWY4MzBhNjY5MzA2NDRhYmMzMjg2ZjRmMyxpczhEZjNPWg%3D%3D&b=t%3A-FZ5snTkeE8Sit2ktD2zWg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcarryonmyswansong.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167880241884%2Frestless-series-masterlist-complete&m=0) playlist I created on Spotify. It is a combination of songs about finding and losing love (I merged two playlists after I made the love one and posted this fic on tumblr.)


	2. Restless, Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confess to the brothers about your illness. Also cute fluffy moment. Castiel arrives with a case for the three of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go into a lot of detail but I decided against it since this part was already going to be so long. If anyone reads this and wants to ask about my RLS, feel free to ask! I included a link to an RLS website, but I don’t mind answering questions about my specific type of RLS.

You have been a hunter for as long as you can remember. You moved in with the Winchesters, after you ran into them while hunting the same monster. You saved their lives, they took you in. Things were a little rocky at first, because being in a new place affects your illness. It flairs in times of stress or routine change. So when you snapped at Sam one morning and immediately apologized and explained you hadn’t had any sleep the night before, you had to come clean about what was affecting you. This was the third time snapping at one of them for no reason other than lack of sleep and you hated yourself for it. You loved these guys and you didn’t want them to think otherwise. **  
**

Your eyes go wide as it registers that your tone was less than friendly. “Oh god, Sam I am so sorry. I keep doing this. I haven’t had any sleep and I am on edge. You don’t deserve that.” You let out a sigh and your eyes beg the younger Winchester to forgive you.

He just looks at you with concern on his face. He knows what it’s like to miss sleep but you haven’t been sleeping well for a while and snapping at one of them has become more common than either of you would like.

“What’s going on (Y/N)? This has been going on for a while and you’ve snapped at me and Dean at least three times this week. You can talk to me. I am here for you. You know that.”

You take a deep breath “I know, Sam. I just wasn’t ready to talk about it just yet. I am a hunter. I’m not suppose to be weak. But this affects me every single day and I didn’t want you guys to think that I couldn’t watch your backs while out on a hunt. You know I’m good at what I do. Probably better than a lot of hunters even twice my age. I just don’t share this part of me because i worry that others won’t take me seriously. Once Dean wakes up, I’ll explain it all. I’m sorry again, for snapping at you.” **  
**

You both sit in comfortable silence. Him enjoying his coffee, eating his breakfast, and reading the news on his laptop, while you enjoy your herbal tea and try and collect your thoughts.

Dean walks into the silent kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee and sits down. You have a Winchester sat on either side of you and your nerves ease. You loves these guys so much. They have done so much for you. You didn’t know if your deep feelings were romantic or not, but you didn’t care. You just wanted to be with them. They were your family.

Quietly you whisper “When everyone’s done eating, can we meet in the library? I have something I need to tell you guys.” You look down at your hands, waiting for a response.

Dean puts his hand on your shoulder and you look at him with a shamed expression on your face “(y/n) whatever it is, it will be ok. We trust you. You are our family.”

Sam grabs your hand from your lap “What Dean said. We are here for you. We care about you.”

You exhale sharply and get up to put your dishes away, making yourself another cup of herbal tea. Lemon Zinger with honey always calmed your nerves. They watch you and you can feel their eyes on you. You can also tell they are doing that silent conversation thing with their eyes that they are known for. You only hope that their view of you doesn’t change. Your mind is made up, though. It is time.

You grab your cup and head for the library and open your laptop and bring up a web page you frequent often. [https://www.rls.org/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.rls.org%2F&t=YjZjYWVmYTNmMWZkNWY3Y2Q1YjY2ZDA1NWJiNzIzMjFiMzAwYTQ0Yix6ZFdncFRXZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A-FZ5snTkeE8Sit2ktD2zWg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcarryonmyswansong.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167879994749%2Frestless-part-one&m=0) It’s a website for Restless Leg Syndrome. You hope you can answer any questions they may have, but you have the page open just in case. You take a sip of your tea and wait for Sam and Dean to join you.

Sam and Dean quietly walk in, careful not to make too much noise. They know you are on edge and they don’t want to upset you further. You have a bit of anxiety, but they knew that already. Who doesn’t, when it comes to this life?

You wait for them to pull up chairs around where you are sitting on one of the tables so they can see both you and your laptop. You wait for them to be settled before you get started. You take a deep breath and exhale slowly, closing your eyes while you do it. You open them and begin.

“What I have is an illness. It isn’t terminal. It isn’t curable. It isn’t contagious. But it I do have to take medicine for it and it does affect me every single day. Because of this illness, I also have another illness that pairs with it. They sorta work together.” You observe them following your words attentively and continue.“The main one is called Restless Leg Syndrome. The name may not mean much. But it affects more than just my legs. Sometimes my arms, my stomach muscles, my back, and my pelvic muscles are affected. Its often body wide but it mainly affects my legs. 

My RLS is caused by low iron. I have had borderline and full anemia my whole life. No one knows why. But it is made worse by my period. I take medicine to control the RLS but when I am stressed or eat or drink something I shouldn’t, it does what we call ‘flare up’. When it flares up, sometimes the medication I take doesn’t work. Like at all. Which means I move a lot before I fall asleep. When it affects my hips and pelvic muscles, it… well it triggers the same feelings as being aroused. But it isn’t the same. Just the same muscles and nerves are engaged and it gets a little exhausting. The only bonus to this is that sex sometimes releases enough endorphins that it helps alleviate my symptoms. It doesn’t always work. But sometimes it helps.” (You noticed Dean makes a face at this but doesn’t interrupt. Sam just looks as concerned as always and smacks Dean for his facial expression. This makes you smile.)

“The second illness. I call it a ‘sub illness’ since i developed it as a result of having the RLS. is what’s called Periodic Limb Movement Disorder. This sometimes makes my body move on its own, usually while I am asleep. You know that thing your body does when you are falling asleep too fast and you jerk awake? (Sam and Dean Both nod) It’s kinda like that but worse. When I was younger my bed was against the wall and I woke up in the middle of the night because I had smacked the wall in my sleep with the back of my hand so hard it bruised the bones in my hand. I’ve hit myself in the face before, waking up with a bloody nose. I also sometimes grip my own thigh so hard I leave hand shaped bruises. It isn’t fun.” You take a deep breath, moving a bit on the table you are sitting on, before continuing.

“The RLS affects me every single night. Before I was diagnosed, I would have body tremors during the day. It looked like a nervous tick but it wasn’t. Living with it is hard, since I don’t have insurance and technically I’m legally dead… my meds are expensive. But I manage. RLS and PLMD are considered both movement disorders and sleep disorders since it affects both.”

“This is why you’ve been snappy with me and Dean lately?” Sam offers, keen to show his observational skills.

You smile. “Yes, this is why I have been so snappy lately. I am use to going from motel to motel. They all look the same. But moving into a place that’s actually a home. The stress has made my illness flair and as a result my legs and hips are very sore and I haven’t been sleeping. When the nerves misfire in my legs causing them to move, it makes the muscles move so they get sore a lot. Its why I prefer baths instead of showers. Soothes the muscles.”

Dean rubs his chin before speaking. “Why didn’t you tell us before? We care about you, could have gotten you meds or at least helped you get some.”  
**  
**You sigh guiltily. “I didn’t tell you because before I was diagnosed I couldn’t shoot straight. I couldn’t even hold a gun properly because my muscles were so tired and because my body was so tired. And I didn’t want you to think I couldn’t be effective on a hunt after learning what is wrong with me. I’m still the same girl. But knowing that I have an illness that affects my whole body every single day… I didn’t want you look at me differently.” You finish your speech and look at them hoping they don’t hate you. **  
**

Dean stands. He has anger in his eyes but not at you. You still flinch anyways, expecting the worst. Instead he surprises you and walks up to you putting his body between your knees and wraps you in big hug, pulling you off the table. With his arms still wrapped around you, you slide off the table and your feet hit the floor. He walks a little backwards and nudges Sam “Sammy get in on this man” You smile against his chest as you feel the other Winchester move behind you and wrap his arms around your belly, effectively sandwiching you in between their bodies.

“We got you. We got this. We trust you. We love you. We will never leave you.” You don’t know who said it or if they both did. All you know is that you are now sobbing into one brother as they both hold you tight.

Relief starts to wash over you and you sigh heavily. Your sobs finally subsiding. When you are done crying they both slowly let you go. You move so you can look at them both, putting your arms around each of their waists, and they do the same to you. “Thank you. I was so scared…”

They both look down at you and smile. Taking turns they both kiss the top of your head and squeeze your sides. Sam is the first to break away “I don’t know about you guys but I could really go for some Netflix time. How about we find something good to watch and relax together.”

Dean chimes in, “Tell us what you need and we will help you as best we can. You are not alone in this.”

You beam at your two boys. Well they weren’t really your’s, but you knew they weren’t going to kick you out. Time would only tell, if they’d trust you on a hunt. But you weren’t going to focus on that right now.

“Let me go get something and be right back.” You leave the room to change into some really short pajama shorts with pigs with wings flying in adorable circles all around the butt, and you grab some baby oil with chamomile in it. You were going to see if you could get them to give your legs a rubdown, since it’s awkward and difficult to do it yourself.

You walk back into the room. “Now don’t get the wrong idea about me. I really, really need a rub down. My legs hurt so bad today and I would really appreciate some strong hands to rub the knots out.” You wave the bottle of oil and they both smile and giggle at you. “Just throwin’ that out there.”

Sam has picked out one of the many superhero movies that are out that you haven’t seen yet and you sit between them on the couch. You prop your legs up on the coffee table, with your feet on the edge so your knees are bent just a little, and you set the bottle of oil between your feet before squishing down into the plush fabric and get comfortable, enjoying the heat from both their bodies.

Sam and Dean both get very quiet and you know they are doing that thing again. You sigh heavily and shake your head with a smile. “Quit brain talking and enjoy the movie, boys. Come on now.” You giggle.

Sam grabs the bottle, to your surprise, and squirts the gel like substance into his hand. He hands it to Dean and he does the same. You look from one to the other as they move to better reach your legs. Dean grabs the edge of the coffee table and pulls it forward so that your knees are bent more and they can better reach your legs.

There wasn’t anything special about what happened. It wasn’t sexual or suggestive. They both worked silently. Rubbing your leg muscles, starting at your upper thighs and working down. When Sam’s hand brushed against your core while rubbing the inside of your thigh, you gasped a little, he blushed, but you both moved on like it was no big deal. Dean eventually did the same and of course you and he had the same reaction. Can’t really avoid someone’s leg junction while rubbing their muscles unless you are very creative and things are awkward. But aside from that, it wasn’t a big event.

They both got down to your feet and you thought you were going to melt. Your calves and feet were the sorest and it was really hard to get in the muscles and get at where the pain was coming from. You start to moan a little when they rub your feet. Turning red from head to toe as you do it and you look at the two of them and they are very politely ignoring you. You let out a little giggle and they both relax. The last thing they both do is crack your toes. You sigh with relief as each toe pops at least twice.

“Thank you so much for that. You have no idea how much better I feel..” you smile at them. “Why don’t I pause the movie so you guys can wash your hands.” They both nod and walk towards the kitchen. You hear them chattering about something but you can’t focus on it. Your eyes get heavy and you start to slump a little. By the time they get back, you have fallen asleep. Rather than leaving you there, they sit on either side of you again after Dean grabs a soft blanket and drapes it over you. You snuggle down into it and as you fall fully asleep you whisper “I love you boys so much” and just like that, you were out.

Sam and Dean are sitting really close to you and you can feel their warmth. Eventually both have a hand on you somewhere, just resting in comfort. Several hours pass like this as you snuggle into your blanket and as your nap goes on you notice that two distinct snores are added to your nap. You shift in your sleep and snuggle against one brother and then the other. By the time you do wake up it is very late and your stomach is rumbling.

What actually woke you up, was the sound of a cell phone taking pictures. You slowly open your eyes and are greeted with a pair of blue eyes and a look of concentration. Castiel puts the phone down… you notice that it’s actually your phone, and looks at you and smiles.

“I am glad you were finally able to get some sleep. I saw you all laying here like this and I thought you might want to keep this memory so I found everyone’s phone and took a picture of you. I mean, moments like this are the kind anyone would want to savor.” **  
**

You smile at the angel and nod. Looking at both brothers you can’t help but giggle. They are both smooshed down on the couch with their heads on your shoulders and an arm draped across your torso. This cannot be comfortable for either of them but you can’t help but feel safe and warm. With a sigh you poke both of them, each in turn, gently waking them up. Both brothers snuggle deeper into the crook of your neck and you giggle because it tickles. “Boys, as much a I love this. And gods do I love it. We need to wake up. It’s late and all of our stomachs are rumbling.”

A muffled voice comes from Dean’s side “just five more minutes. Don’t wanna move yet.”

Another muffled voice, this time from Sam (and you can’t help but notice that his lips rub against your skin as he talks, giving you goosebumps) “mmm not moving. You can’t make me”

You giggle again and start poking them both in the ribs, right where you know they are ticklish, effectively making both of them jump a little. Dean looks down at you “hey that’s playing dirty!” you start laughing as Sam retaliates and tickles you back which makes you move into Dean even further. By the time you give in, you are in Dean’s lap, he’s got your hands behind your body and Sam is tickling you so hard you can’t breathe… and you couldn’t be happier. You love moments like this where you can just play and be yourselves and forget about the big and bad in the world even for just a short time.

This whole time, Cas was sitting on the edge of the coffee table, waiting patiently. He had popped in to talk to you all about a case and everyone got distracted. Once everyone calms down, Dean finally greets Cas.

“Hey Cas, what’s going on? Everything ok?”

“Yes, Dean, everything is fine. I found a case for you. Its vampires. In New Orleans. I thought it a bit cliché but it looks like a quick nest cleanout and that’s it. They are getting too bold and draining tourists.”

Sam goes off to order some Chinese food, while Cas gives you and Dean all the details of the case. This was going to be a cakewalk. Only about 8 vamps. No ancients. Just newborns rebelling and being stupid. Halloween is close and a lot of things have been happening around towns that are popular in pop culture for monster movies. New Orleans is no exception. Apparently they killed the new owners of one of Anne Rice’s mansions and were squatting there. How original. You roll your eyes at this bit of information.

While everyone eats, you all make a game plan about what to do. Tonight you will pack and rest and tomorrow you head out. This was gonna be easy. You liked a good vampire beheading. There was just something about the sound of the blade as it whipped through the air and sliced cleanly through their necks. You weren’t a “kill all monsters” type of hunter. It was case by case. But Cas had confirmed they were killing and being too open about it, so you all had to step in. And since you lot were the closest, Cas figured you would be the one to handle it.

You clean up your dinner mess and head off to your rooms. Cas goes to his room as well, and you hear the soft notes of classical music coming from his open door. You pack your duffel bag, your fancy clothes bag, you check the small bags that contain your identity cards and your toiletries, you make sure you have your phone charger, headphone, and you set your phone on your desk. You didn’t have to pack weapons since you kept your personal stash in a space in the trunk of Baby.

Satisfied that everything was ready, you take your meds, put them on the night table stand so you don’t forget them, make sure your small backpack was by your bed (this contained all your meds, and had pockets for bottled water and the like). You called it your medicine bag, since you were like a walking pharmacy. The smaller pocket even contained a full first aid kit complete with suture kits and antiseptic and stuff to perform minor surgery. It was more like an EMT bag but medicine bag flowed better. You settle into bed, turn 8track on, on your phone and plug into your favorite playlist, [Beauty is Terror](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fmilk-teeth%2Fbeauty-is-terror&t=Mjc4YmUwMDY3MGU4YmYzOTdjZGU5MDU5ZTU5ZmExMTdiZTY2YjNiMyx6ZFdncFRXZg%3D%3D&b=t%3A-FZ5snTkeE8Sit2ktD2zWg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcarryonmyswansong.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167879994749%2Frestless-part-one&m=0), that has some haunting classical music. The music washes over you as you feel your meds kicking in and you fall asleep. Tonight you would finally get the sleep you so desperately needed. Hopefully the trip out to Louisiana would be just as uneventful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	3. Restless, Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at your motel but it’s a big weekend and there is only one room with two beds and no couch. All the extra cots are taken and you have to make due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My RLS never really became a true issue until I began sharing a bed with my now fiance. I am not a super deep sleeper unless I am alone or unless I know that the animals in the house are being watched. So when I began to share a bed with him, I was very aware of just how much I moved, even on medication. It changed my whole routine and how I deal with my RLS symptoms. I couldn’t just flail and let my limbs move as they wanted. I had to get up and pace and adjust my meds because before that I wasn’t aware of just how bad it was. Sharing a bed with him opened my eyes a lot. But still. It was hard adjusting to having another body in my bed and not being able to just take up the whole bed lol

You groan in frustration, as you throw your bag on one of the beds. Dean picks up your bag and puts it next to his on the bed next to the door. You look at him like he’s grown two heads.

“What? I figured you’d bunk with me tonight, Sam the next, and back and forth. Or whatever after that so you got a feel for who is a better bed mate.”

You tilt your head and look at him with a concerned look on your face. You know he was a light sleeper and you were worried about keeping him awake if your RLS acted up. Which is would since you weren’t use to sleeping in the bed with someone. You told him as much.

“Well, if you wake me up, I can just rub your legs or we can talk. Whatever. I know this shit is hard on you. I promise I won’t think less of you if I wake up with a few new bruises.” He grins wide and you smack his arm.

All day was spent gathering information about the location of the house the vampires were squatting in. It was a tourist stop, which was why so many people were being taken. So it behooved any hunter to be very careful in their approach. The security was something to get around but you all figured out that if you posed as tourists you could get in the door. It worked out so the three of you gathered as much information as you could and went back to the motel so you could rest and relax. The next day was a day off for the tours so you had all day to just do nothing. The boys wanted to sneak back in with another tour group so it would be easier to get in the door. The less breaking the law you did, the better.

It was getting late so you started your evening routine. First, removing your makeup then brushing your hair and taking a shower. You shaved while you were in there. Rub lotion onto your skin. Massage your legs as best you can. Brush your teeth. Take your meds. Lay in bed and wait for the meds to kick in and put on your favorite 8track playlist. You knew tonight was going to be a two dose night when you hadn’t even fallen asleep and your legs start to move. You take another dose and try and settle in.

The middle of the night you feel a pressure on your lower abdomen. Your whole body was writhing to the music you were listening to. Tiny movements. Your body was like a wave. Starting at your shoulders and going down to your feet. They were rubbing together like you were a hot horny mess. But it wasn’t even like that. It was just the nature of the thing wrong with your nerves. Sometimes the RLS reacted to whatever music you were listening to. Classical music just happen to make you feel really good so your body moved peacefully to it. It just looked hot as hell, when someone looked at you doing it, even tho you had zero control over this at all.

Your legs start to move more, waking you a little. Your hips pushing into the pressure on your body. The pressure pushes back. This wakes you up fully and you look over to Dean who’s eyes were closed but clearly he wasn’t asleep. He looked like he was trying to give you whatever privacy you needed, not wanting to embarrass you.

“Dean. I’m so sorry I woke you up” you whisper.

His fingers dig into the exposed skin on your lower belly, just above your pajama shorts, low on your hips. Another thing that was different. And one of the reasons you preferred your own room. You usually slept in a nightgown with nothing under it. But you had to wear shorts so that if you threw your leg out to cool down your skin from the tremors, you’d still be modest. **  
**

“Baby-girl if you don’t stop moving like that I am going to do something we both might regret.” he whispers back

You blush, but he can’t see that of course. “Dean… I..” You look at him and his eyes open all the way. You take your headphones out and turn the music off. Laying there, flat on your back with his fingers dangerously close to your pubic hair-line and you wishing he’d go lower because right now your pelvic floor muscles were moving on their own and you couldn’t help but groan as they clenched and released on their own, making your toes curled. He feels the muscles under his fingers contract and release and he remembers what you said about things moving on their own and how it affected you sometimes.

“(Y/n)… I am not sure what to do here. I don’t want to assume anything.” He looks a bit distraught as he says this. You take a deep shaky breath as another muscle contraction hits your body, this time affecting your legs as well, making you grunt.

“Dean… I can’t help this. I am so tired but my RLS is acting up because I’m sharing my bed with someone and I’m not use to it. I am use to being able to flail and getting up and walking around my room and all that stuff. My nerves are misfiring and with your hand right there I just want you to fuck me so I can go back to sleep. But I don’t want this to just be about that. And the fact that you aren’t the only one I have feelings for; and the fact that I could never choose….. ” Tears are welling up in your eyes at your realization and confession. You had figured out, about halfway here, that your feelings for the brothers was more than just familial. You loved them both deeply and romantically and it made your heart ache because you know not everyone is wired to share their significant other with someone else. Least of all a sibling.

Tears cascade down your face and he moves his hand from your belly and wipes them away with his thumb. “You don’t have to choose. Sammy and I are use to sharing everything. We aren’t together but we don’t mind sharing you. He and I talked about it after our little leg-rub-nap-thing. And we agreed that if you wanted us both, we’d share.”

Your eyes grow wide and you move to be closer to him. You sigh with relief as he puts his hand on your hip as you turn your body to face him. Looking into his face you see that he means what he says and you lean in and kiss him. Shyly at first. Lips just barely brushing his, just barely feeling the warmth of them. He leans in closer and tilts his head and presses his mouth firmly to your’s. You groan as he grazes your mouth with his tongue, asking permission to enter. You ease your tongue out and meet his, granting him permission to deepen the kiss and he does and it’s urgent and passionate and suddenly your body is pressed right up against his and you can feel his entire hard body against yours and you groan. His hand that was on your hip pushes under the band of your shorts and grabs your ass cheek. He lets out a gasp when he realizes you aren’t wearing anything under the shorts. You giggle into the kiss. He pushes your shorts down.

Neither of you caring that Sammy is snoring in the second bed right next to you, you both quickly get undressed. Dean’s hands roaming all over your body as he takes you in like you are a feast he’d been waiting years to consume. Finally his hand lands on your neatly trimmed mound. Delicate curls dusting your skin. He groans quietly as he slowly moves his fingers through the curls to find your clit. Lading on the hood of it he draws lazy circles on it, increasing pressure until he feels the tiny resistance of it swelling under his touch. You gasp as he kisses you again trying to swallow your noises. You nod as you part your legs and he slowly snakes his hand lower. His fingers brushing against your soaked folds and rubbing against their smoothness. You liked hair on your mound but you hated hair near your pussy lips. Apparently Dean appreciated this as well. You gasp again as his finger makes contact with your opening. “Dean… Please…” You whisper loudly. He chuckles and slowly dips his finger in, and grunts as you clench around him at the welcomed sensation.

Slowly he works you up. Eventually adding a second finger. As he pumps his fingers in and out of your body, he uses his thumb to rub against your clit. You finally just cover your mouth with your hand and let him work. Your orgasms slams into you like a car crash filmed in slow motion. You knew it was coming but it was still surprising when it hit. You growl into your hand and gasp and make a noise like you are being strangled, all at once. When you do, you notice Sam had stopped snoring just then. You and Dean both stop what you are doing and look over. Sammy is splayed out, legs and arms wide open and his eyes are closed. You giggle as you notice that there is a notable tent in the sheets. You whisper to Dean “I wonder if he’s dreaming about the noises” and you both giggle.

Before you could say anything else, Dean is on top of you, your head caged in between his arms. You gasp in surprise. You feel his hard cock throbbing against your leg. You open yourself up to him, wrapping your ankles around his hips. You move your hand between the two of you and you line him up with your entrance. Your eyes go wide at the size of him. “Go slow. You are so big!” you quietly whisper to him.

He slowly sinks into you. You both hiss at the sensation, both looking at Sam as he stirs again. He rolls on his side, facing away from you and quietly starts snoring again. Dean takes the opportunity to push in all the way and you moan. Dean begins the agonizing pace of thrusting slowly in and out of you and every time you gasp or make a noise you both look over at Sam to make sure he isn’t awake. Little did you know that he’d been awake since he rolled over on his side, facing away from you and Dean. The distance between the beds masks the movement of Sam grasping his hard cock and gently stroking it to the sounds of Dean making you moan.

Gaining confidence, Dean picks up the pace and you try your best to be as quiet as possible. Making the sex way more intense than it normally would have been. You are both getting close and you can both tell. You tilt your head silently asking for Dean to wrap his mouth around your’s and you come together moaning and grunting into each other’s mouths while your tongues try and battle for dominance. (At the exact moment that you and Dean come, Sam also comes into his shorts, sighing loudly to mask the sound of his orgasm, but neither of you hear him, so wrapped up in what’s happened between you.) Dean’s thrusts slow down as his come fills you up and you pant as the feeling of him pulsing inside of you sends you into another small orgasm, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream.

He finally stops moving and looks down at you. Half hard cock still inside your wet heat. You smile up at him as he moves your hair out of your face. When his cock is soft and slowly falling out of you, he moves away from you and you gasp at the sensation of him leaving your body. He kisses you and goes to the bathroom to pee and to get a washcloth to clean up. You search for your clothes at the foot of the bed, sorting them so you both can get dressed. He comes back and cleans you up, gently washing your sex like he’s worshiping every crease and fold. You sigh with content and smile at him. You take the cloth from him and go to the bathroom and rinse it out, going pee and coming back.

He’s dressed by the time you come out. Your clothes laid out on the bed so you can also get dressed. You do. And then you put your headphones back in, turn your music back on, and settle into Dean’s arms for a very restful night’s sleep. The last thing you register before you drift off to sleep is the muffled sound of him telling you he loves you, and kissing your neck. You squeeze his hands, whisper it back to him. And just like that, you were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	4. Restless, Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is distant and trying to figure some stuff out. Reader/(y/n) puts his mind at ease and they figure things out together.

Sam waits until he knows that you and Dean are asleep and he carefully walks to his bag and gets out a clean pair of his boxer briefs. He makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower. His mind is reeling over what happened. You chose Dean and that hurts more than he thought it would. He turns the shower on while he thinks about how he feels. He loves you and he never thought that his feelings would ever go beyond “I see her as my sister and I must protect her.” The shower is hot and it beats down on his shoulders. In this moment, all he can think about is the moans that escaped your mouth while Dean was inside you. Sam pictures you writhing under his brother and his eyes snap open. His cock hardening as he thinks of what Dean was doing to you, picturing that it was him instead. **  
**

He slowly wraps his hand around the base of his cock and runs his hand along the length, letting the water run off the tip as it leaves red splotches on his body from the heat. It’s almost painful but he strokes anyway. He thinks back to your moans and garbled sounds. And he squeezes his cock picturing your pretty pussy squeezing down on him. He lets out a moan, turning his head into the arm he’s using to lean against the wall with. Trying not to be so loud. He knows you can’t hear him because of your headphones. But Dean can and he doesn’t want to wake his brother.

_“Great fucking timing on my part… Of course now is when I figure out my feelings for (Y/n)”_ , Sam thinks to himself as the water runs down his body, squeezing the base of his cock slowly, making it pulse and shift in his fist.  _“…with Dean balls deep in her, no less.”_  He lets out a sigh of frustration.

He adjusts the water temperature down a little, reaching for the bar soap with his free hand. _“Damn sure I could have filled her up just as well…”_  The thought is driving him back to a few minutes prior, to the sound of your moans and unconsciously he squeezes and strokes his cock to full erection listening to your moans in his mind’s eye. “Fuckin’ Christ…”, he exclaims out loud… louder than he meant to. **  
**

His breathing catches and becomes a bit uneven, the steam and his thoughts and erection are taking their toll on his composure or lack thereof. He grabs a courtesy vial of lotion and strokes his dick from base to tip, the long shaft throbbing to full mast in his fist while he takes his free hand from his forehead down his face.

_“I’d make her feel good all night… if she’d let me…”_

Being tall and lanky, but solid, Sam’s cock matched his physique and was easily long enough to fill both of his hands completely hard. More often than not his partners would bottom out before he was balls deep and he had to learn some modicum of self-control so as not to hurt them. This, while a consideration in his mind, was not his primary concern as his hand starts to squeeze and speed up in stroke tempo.

_“I’d fucking make her come on my cock…”_  His hand starts moving up faster, sliding down quickly but squeezing on the upstrokes, making his weapon bob like a sword on a cable.  _“…fucking…”_  His orgasm is building quickly, dick swelling like a sausage in a pan as he squeezes harder and harder with his strokes.  _“…I’d devour Y/n…”_  His mind wanders…

_He is in the bed again, only Y/n is squeezing his cock with both hands. Her eyes and his lock, with her licking her lips salaciously_  and it sends him over the edge, back in reality in the shower. With an almost too loud groan his free hand he grasps the safety rail while pumping a salvo furiously from his now diamond hard reddish-purple cannon. After four or five shots he dribbles the rest out and regains his legs, body humming with hormones and energy.

_“I gotta calm myself. Can’t be actin’ like this around them.”_  He goes back to actually cleaning himself and trying to focus on why they’re in the area.  _“We’re a family, gotta respect boundaries even so.”_  He lets out a long, exasperated breath, to calm his body and mind, trying to get his disappointment under control.

Sam finally turns the water off as it starts to run cold. He goes through the motions of drying off, putting his clean boxer briefs on, and brushing his hair. Seemingly on autopilot, he buries his dirty underwear in the bottom of his duffel bag and lays down and drifts off to sleep. Dreaming of the sounds you had made earlier, and imagining it was him doing that to you.

* * *

You were the first one to wake up. Untangling from Dean, you stretch, turn your music off, and take out your headphones. You smile as the memories from last night come back to you. **  
**

Standing, you go over to where Sam was sleeping on the edge of his bed. You gently kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear to wake him up. You wanted the two of you to go pick up some food and come back before waking Dean.

Sam smiles as he feels your lips brush his face and slowly blinks awake. He looks puzzled for a split second and then clears his expression, hoping you didn’t catch it. You did but you didn’t say anything. You both get dressed and you notice he is wearing a different pair of underwear then when he went to bed. Another thing to file away for later.

He doesn’t say anything on the walk to the diner. He doesn’t say anything while you both sip coffee waiting for your to go order. (Yours is decaf.) He doesn’t say anything on the walk back to the motel. His silence continues as your eyes light up when you walk into the room and see that Dean is awake and lounging in his pajama pants.

“We brought breakfast! And some liquid wake-up.” You say victoriously, holding up his to-go cup of coffee. You set everything down and drag the table to sit between the beds and lay all the food out. You turn the TV on and flip through the channels, surfing like a professional.

Sam looks contemplative as you lean against the headboard of the bed you shared with Dean the prior night. He doesn’t notice you watching him. Making it all the more curious as to what’s going on in that head of his.

“So, I figured we’d stay in. Watch movies. Relax. Make sure we got our plan hashed out for tomorrow night. It will be Halloween Eve, so we gotta get the tickets early, before they sell out. I figured I would go.” Dean looks at you and smirks.

You look at him and nod “That sounds good. That way you won’t wake us up and we can sleep in.”

Sam looks up at that, confused. You had picked Dean. Why would you still share a bed with the younger Winchester? This is obviously his conclusion and source of befuddlement painting his features. The long-haired one shakes his head vigorously. “No. I will go. Don’t want  _you love birds_  to be put out because of me.”

“Sam…” You look sadly at him, as realization hits belatedly. He thinks you chose Dean. He doesn’t know you chose both.

“No. It’s ok. I thought it over and it’s ok. I mean I am disappointed but I will –”

You had gotten up and had moved around the table to stand next to him, while he spoke. You cut him off with your lips. He goes to pull back and you wrap your hands around his face and pull him closer. You are now between his feet that are hanging off the bed, pressing your body against his. **  
**

“You idiot. You should have said something. I was going to have this talk with you later. I didn’t choose Dean. He just happens to be the one that I had sex with first. I chose both of you. I cannot pick just one of you. I absolutely refuse to choose.”

Sam’s eyes go wide at this declaration. He smiles and throws his arms around your body, kissing you. You both deepen the kiss for a few pregnant moments and finally come up for air.

Meanwhile, Dean was lounging on the bed watching the exchange, with a huge grin on his face. “Now. Like I was saying, I will go get the tickets tomorrow morning. So that  _you two_  love birds can wake up together.” You and Sam both bust out laughing at Dean’s words.

The rest of the day was uneventful. You all ended up laying on Sam’s bed since it was the one directly in front of the TV.

Once it was dinner time Sam gets up to order something and you groan cuz you were comfy and dozing off. Dean reaches over and pats his arm, “I got this buddy. Just snuggle with our girl.”

You mumble “Yeah what Dean said.” And everyone chuckles. You bury your face into his side and your nose pokes Sam in the rib. “Ah! Hey, no tickling!”

You repeat the action with a smile on your face. “Alright this is war!” Before you realize what’s happening, Sam has flipped you over, is sitting on your legs and is tickling your sides. You get a wicked grin on your face, just as you go to tap out. Before Sam can react, you circle your legs around his body and flip him using a move you saw on tv. You land with your leg across his neck, his arm stretched out between your knees, with his hand against your torso. The pressure of your leg across his neck isn’t hard. Just enough to keep him from moving so you can tickle him without him moving too much.

“Alright I give! I give! Where the hell did you learn to do that?”

You both are laughing and out of breath. Dean walks in and sees you still with your leg locked around Sam’s neck and laughs shaking his head.

“(Y/n), you only saw that move once. How the hell did you overpower the tallest of the three of us with it?”

You beam at Dean with pride “I…Uh… use to watch wrestling when I was younger and got back into it in college. My roommates and I would host pay-per-view party weekends. I…let’s just say I had a lot of practice. And that wasn’t the first time I had seen that move.” You giggle at the admittance. “Just sayin’.” **  
**

You get up and sit on the edge of the bed and let your legs dangle, reaching out for Dean. He walks over and kisses you soundly on the mouth. Sam’s arms snake around your body and he rests his head on your shoulder. Sighing contentedly, you break your kiss with Dean and turn a little and kiss Sam the same way. You want them to know that this is equal. You don’t want one more than the other.

Neither seem bothered by the back and forth kissing. No raunchy remarks about sloppy seconds or being able to taste the other brother on your lips. Though you can taste them and you enjoy the mingling of flavors.

Just as things were getting hot, someone knocks on the door and calls out that its delivery from whatever place Dean chose. Some Chinese place nearby with really good reviews. He breaks away and answers the door.

You turn to Sam and kiss him again, whispering in his ear “Tonight, it’s your turn” and you giggle as you get up to help Dean with the food. Sam, of course, has blushed from head to toe.

You all agree on a final movie of the night as you all settle back onto the bed and eat dinner. You could not be happier with a Winchester on either side of you, enjoying food and talking to the movie and laughing together.

* * *

The movie over. Dinner eaten. It’s late and you yawn. You crawl over Dean, pausing over his lap to kiss him, and get out of bed. You go through your whole night time routine. This time you pick a nightgown that is plain, thin, and just barely covers your butt when you stretch. You opt to leave off the shorts or underwear. You make this decision with a devilish grin on your face. Sex with Dean was a surprise. Sex with Sam will only be somewhat of a surprise to Sam since you aren’t going to initiate it right away. **  
**

Everyone else settles in their own routines as they prepare for bed. You take your meds and lay down in the bed. Music playing. Leg out of the blanket. Humming along. You do doze a little but you wake back up once you feel the bed dip and Sam cozies up to you to go to sleep. He kisses your shoulder and rests a hand on your exposed leg. You hum in appreciation. He can’t see that you aren’t wearing any panties, because of how the blanket and the pillow between your knees is positioned. He rubs your leg from hip to ankle with a saucy expression on his face and gets comfortable next to you. No expectations. Just comfort. Dean turns the lights out before settling in and everyone, eventually, dozes off.

You wake a few hours later with your butt against Sam’s crotch. He is passed out, snoring lightly in your ear. You take the opportunity to move his hand from your hip to your breast. It falling haphazardly out of your nightgown. He stirs a little in his sleep, hand slightly grabs your breast, acting, seemingly, on its own, moving a little as your nipple peaks. You pull your headphones out and turn off the music. You turn, slightly, to see Sam’s face. He’s smiling in his sleep. His body slowly waking up at feeling your flesh under his hand.

Slowly you grind your butt against his crotch, careful not to hit too hard. He stirs a little more, but doesn’t wake yet. You can feel his length getting harder in his boxers as you move. You do it again, applying a little more pressure, while moving his hand to your lower belly, just barely touching the curls at your center. His fingertips dig a little into your flesh and you hear his breathing began to pick up. You grind against him again and he moans a little. His cock fully hard now, you grind a little harder, but with a sharper motion, paying attention to the head. Sam’s eyes fly open with a gasp, lust washing over his face.

He takes a moment to wake up and fully register what’s happening. Feeling your curls beneath his finger tips with your butt pressed against his cloth covered cock. He grins and dips his fingers lower, just brushing your clit. Now, it’s your turn to gasp. He chuckles against the back of your neck, and you squirm against him trying to urge him forward.

He pulls the pillow and blanket from between your knees and grabs your leg and throws it over his hip so you are more open to him and he slowly dips a finger just barely beyond your entrance to gather some of the wetness that has slowly started to drip out of there so he can rub it against your clit. You moan outright feeling him touch your folds. This encourages him to press down on your clit and draw circles over the hood until it is standing hard and sensitive.

His arm that was under your head, before all this started, snakes out from underneath you and he covers your mouth with his hand, forcing you back against him. He plunges a finger into your entrance before you can protest or react, rubbing against your g-spot like it is your saving grace All you can do is writhe under his touch and make noise under his hand. Every time you do, his grip on your face tightens until you are quiet again. He whispers praises into your ear as you pick up on what he wants from you. He wants you a silent mess under his touch. This makes you blush and move more. You love his dominant play. It is unexpected but very much welcome. You like the idea of being helpless to his touch, unable to make a sound.

You nod your understanding and he takes the opportunity to add a second finger to the movement. Once his index and middle finger make contact with the patch of nerves inside your walls, he presses and moves his thumb against your clit. This causes your back to arch, pressing your ass against his throbbing cock still restricted in his boxer briefs. He uses his forearm to press you back into his body without breaking the rhythm. It feels like hours but he has only been doing this for a few minutes and already your orgasm is beginning to crash around his fingers. You try to stay silent but as it overtakes you, something primal flashes through you and you open your mouth and bite down on his hand while calling out.

He moans into your neck and lets you go, drawing circles on your clit, bringing you down from your high and slowly eases his fingers out of your wet heat, bringing them to his mouth and sucking your juice from him. He moans again, at the flavor.

You move away from him slowly, whispering loudly “Sam, please. Please fuck me.” **  
**

You both quickly remove the rest of your clothes and he pulls you back against him, his hard cock easing between your legs and you are able to feel how big he is. He rubs himself against your folds coating himself in your slick. His cock rubbing against your clit just right. He brings your leg back up to where it was, over his hip and you move your hips away just enough so that the head of his dick is right against the entrance of your heat. He wraps his arms around your body again and eases in, just beyond the head. You moan loudly as you feel the burn of him stretching you out. You aren’t sure if he will fit all the way, but he feels so good that you are willing to try.

He slides back out, almost all the way, and eases back in, moving in just a little further than before, so that your slick can coat him more. He does this several more times until he hits your cervix and you have to put your hand on his hip to keep him from pressing further in. You tell him “Don’t go any deeper. Not yet. It hurts if you go too deep”. He nods his understanding and eases out of you again. This time sliding back in all the way, while getting use to your internal boundaries. He moves slowly in and out, setting an excruciatingly slow pace. If he wasn’t hitting all the right spots with each thrust you’d have begged him to pick of the pace. But your bodies moved in perfect time together and before you know it, his hips are hitting your ass and you are on the cusp of another orgasm. He doesn’t move fast. He fucks you slowly for what seems like hours, drawing out orgasm after orgasm from your body, while he kisses your mouth or your neck or toys with your nipples, or is rubbing your clit. When his mouth isn’t over yours, his hand is. And your orgasms slam into you like a sledge hammer.

Usually, when you orgam, its once or twice and then you are overly stimulated to the point where it starts to hurt but this time you want more and more to the point where you are starting to press harder into him to the point where he has to stop you because he’s close to the edge of the bed.

He chuckles and slides out of your body. Throwing the blankets off of you and not caring if Dean is awake or not, he moves you to the center of the bed. You giggle as he crawls on top of you, pulling your legs up so that they are over his forearms and your knees are up by your head. He eases back in, slow at first. The new position allowing him to go deeper than he ever had before. He moves slowly to allow you to get use to the new stretch. Leaning over you he whispers in your ear “I want you to be as loud as you want. Let me hear you. Wake up my brother with your voice” He has a wicked look on his face as he says this. Your eyes go wide and you look at him like he’s grown a second head and he rolls his hips against you to drive the point home forcing you to yell out against your will.

The barriers between the three of you have been shaken to their foundation so there was no shame. You were only trying to keep quiet so the other brother could sleep. You didn’t mind if he “caught” you fucking Sam since you knew he was okay with it. As Sam pounded into your body you couldn’t help but yell out. Yelling his name and swearing as orgasms began crashing into you over and over. You’d never been so turned on before in your life and you weren’t sure, anymore, if this was one long orgasm or several. **  
**

You look over and Dean is lying on his side, with his head resting in his hand, with a big grin on his face. He’s just watching you two fuck and it sends you over the edge again, calling out. You reach between the beds, and Dean grabs your hand while Sam slams into your heat. You swear and call both their names while it crests and crashes through you. Sam fucks you even harder than before.

Finally, Sam grunts out “CLOSE” and you reply “Me…. TOO! Again!” He leans down and kisses you deeply, snaking his tongue around yours, moving his tongue in time with his hips. You moan around his tongue. Your grip on Dean’s hand tightens as your walls flutter with your final orgasms, squeezing Sam tighter than you ever have before and he grunts in response. You feel his pace became erratic as his orgasm begins to peak, frantically chasing the release. His hard cock gets even harder, his sack drawing up and getting tighter as he slams against your body with each thrust… and finally…Finally, he is still as he calls out your name and you call out his as his cock throbs, coating your insides with his sticky release. He slowly and harshly thrusts while your walls milk him for everything he’s got, causing you to both moan in response. You orgasm one last time, squeezing around the head of his cock, causing him to pulse. “Oh FUCK!” he calls out as the last of his cum spurts into you.

He collapses on you, careful to not crush you. Not ready to move out of your body yet. Waiting for both of your nerves to stop feeling like liquid fire. He kisses you again, but this time he pours all of his love. All of his want. All of his heat, into it. Keeping his eyes open, forcing you to do the same. The moonlight coming in through the threadbare curtains allows you to see that tears are forming in his eyes. The pent up emotions finally spilling over and landing on your face, as you look into his beautiful eyes. You let go of Dean’s hand and move to cup Sam’s face with both of your palms.

“Hey. Hey baby, its ok. What’s wrong?”, you coo, as you wipe the tears from his face.

He looks at you like he is ashamed from showing such emotion and vulnerability. He goes to look away and you stop him and force him to look at you again. “Tell me, Sammy. You are safe. It’s ok.”

He breathes out, heavily, pressing his chest against yours, “I just never thought I’d love anyone again, after Jess. I didn’t want it. I was too afraid. I was scared I’d lose them. This life. It gets people killed, and I was afraid to love you. I couldn’t stop this from happening even if I wanted to and I’m scared but happy. I love you. I love you with everything in me. You are my soulmate and I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed.” he buries his face in your neck and you feel him cry a little more before he slowly eases himself out of your body. You rub his back and let him have his moment.

As you hold him, you feel the bed dip down. You look over and watch as Dean ease himself onto the bed next to you. As he gets closer, he wraps his arm around his brother and whispers words of love and encouragement. He knows what his brother is going through because he was scared for this to happen too. He couldn’t see himself without you and losing you scares him more than anything, ever.

Sam rolls off of you and lays on his side and you and Dean wrap your arms around him while he slowly stops his tears. Both of you rubbing his skin in a comforting manner. With his back to Dean, and his face buried in your hair, he lets out a shuddering breath “Thank you. Thank you both. I’m so sorry I ruined this for you, (Y/n).” You shush him and smile, kissing the last of his tears away.

“No, my love. It was perfect and beautiful. This life is hard and when you find something good you question it and fear it and cling to it like it’s your last breath.” You kiss him again and pull the blankets up, you and Dean both adjusting them to cover the three of you. He wraps his arm over Sam’s torso again and you do the same. You fall asleep like this, tangled together. Your headphones and music forgotten as the sound of warm breaths and deep heartbeats lull you into the deepest sleep of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I got a little emotional writing the end of this chapter. Because I felt it too. Sam feeling overwhelmed at finding such deep love after only knowing her such a short time, and after all he has lost over the years… it was intense, to say the least.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	5. Restless, Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before puts dawn into a new perspective, in a good way. You prepare for the hunt. All three of you begin to slowly explore new aspects of your relationships. You put the brother’s minds at ease about something, and you become brave enough to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have anything to add here. This is just where the story took me. I hope you like it. This chapter was difficult to wrap up.

With the sunrise, came the buzzing of Dean’s alarm. He groans a little and slowly drags himself up from the bed, slowly detangling his limbs from you and Sam. You slowly wake with the small movements of the bed, but Dean doesn’t notice because he’s already putting his clothes on. He leans over and you think he’s going to kiss you, but instead he drops a kiss to his brother’s bare shoulder, looking at him with worry. You’ve never seen him so affectionate with his brother unless it was life or death relief at him being alive suddenly, etc. He leans further and leaves a light kiss on your lips and you respond by capturing his lips with yours. He hums with surprise, but you feel him smile against you, and briefly deepens it. He releases your mouth and caresses your cheek with his hand before brushing your mouth with his one final time. His hand drags from your face across his brother’s shoulder one last time. Dean smiles down at his brother and moves Sam’s hair out of his face, his hand lingering on his brother’s cheek a moment.

At Dean’s touch, Sam stirs a little and smiles. His eyes open a little and sees that it’s his brother’s hand and leans his face into the touch, purring deep in his throat. Sam’s grip on your body tightens as he smiles, sighs, and goes back to sleep. You mouth to Dean that you love him, he mouths it back and you nuzzle into Sam’s warmth and you also fall back asleep. 

* * *

By the time Dean returns to the room, the sun is much higher in the sky. He quietly walks into the room, in case you were still asleep. As it so happened, you were sound asleep, snoring. **  
**

He chuckles at the sight before him. Sam and you both are spread all over the bed, at odd angles, with the sheets tangled around your bodies. Except the sheets aren’t hiding anything because they are mostly tangled around yours and his limbs. If you both tried to stand, you’d both probably fall flat on your asses.

He removes his shoes and crawls onto the bed, on his knees, and slowly untangles the sheets from your arms and moves between you and Sam and tries to do the same for Sam’s legs, chuckling to himself at the situation. “Fuckin’ kids…” Dean grumbles. “Don’t have the sense to cover up; die of cold before we get the job done…”  With a good natured eye-roll he sets the covers closer to right.

He crawls back off the bed, and throws the sheets back over you both so they don’t tangle again, then goes about setting up breakfast.  The wager is the smell of food, coffee, and tea would wake you both up.

And it does. The smell of bacon and hashbrowns fills the room and you are the first to wake. You sit up with a start, and look around like the room is on fire, forgetting where you are for a second. You’d slept so hard you are disoriented. Your eyes land on Dean sitting on his bed and you smile warmly. You crawl over to where Sam is and you rub his arm until he begins to wake. When his eyes flutter open you gently kiss his lips and hug him.

He purrs into your neck and holds you close. Whispering in your ear how much he loves you and thanking you for last night. You pull back and tell him “Sammy, honey, you don’t have to thank me for that. I love you. Dean does too. And you were hurting after. So we both did what was the right thing to do and we comforted the most important man in our lives.” You grin at him and looks at you with deep adoration.

Dean clears his throat but is smiling. “Alright. The food is gonna get cold. We should eat and get the last of our plans finalized for this thing tonight.”

You stand up and walk to your bag across the room, ignoring the stares from the two men in the room, smiling to yourself. You turn away from them and bend over the bag and they both groan as you fish out some pajama shorts to put on to eat, before your shower, your uncovered pussy becoming visible. You wiggle your hips a little as you slide them up and both brothers groan again. You giggle, continuing teasing them facetiously.

You march back over to them and sit down on the edge of the bed, without putting a shirt on. You look from one brother to the other and grin really big, innocently course.

“Sweetheart, if we weren’t on a time crunch…” Dean shifts himself in his pants and just watches you. Sam just clears his throat and groans at the sheet drags against his half hard cock as he stands to put his own shorts on. 

While he does this, Dean drags the table over between the beds so you all can eat your breakfast and hash out your plans for sneaking into the mansion and dealing with the vampires.

* * *

Your plans worked out. You had snuck into the mansion during the day, with the first tour group, and hid yourselves in separate rooms around the house and waited for night time to hit. Thankfully the vampires didn’t feed until it was dark, or you’d be screwed, since about 10 tour groups walked through before dark.

When night time hit, you hung a sign on the door in front of the “Open/Closed” sign that said that the rest of the tours had been cancelled due to an unforeseen accident. You all found the vampires. Cleared them out with minimal mess (at least to the house, anyways.. You three were covered in blood and whatever else from nearly head to toe), cleared out the bodies, and burned them without being caught. After it was said and done, you called the police so the victims could be found and you all rushed back to the motel to clean up.

* * *

Once back to the motel the three of you argued over who would get the shower first since it was too small for two at a time. Eventually you won at rock-paper-scissors and everyone undressed. Dean collected everyone’s clothes into a plastic bag to be taken back to the Bunker to be washed when you got home. You gathered your toiletries and head for the shower, leaving the brothers on Sam’s bed watching another superhero movie, in their underwear, on top of one of the wool blankets you had brought in from the car, so the bed wouldn’t be dirty. 

* * *

You tried to hurry to take your shower, but you had to comb all sorts of gross debris out of your hair. By the time you were done, the hot water was out, and an hour had passed.

You exit the bathroom and immediately have to cover your mouth, to keep from giggling out loud. Both brothers were passed out leaning against each other. They had obviously fallen asleep leaning against the headboard and had sort of slumped towards each other in their sleep. It really was adorable.

You don’t disturb them as you set about packing your bag. You set out various things for each of the brothers so they can bathe when you wake them. Pulling out a towel for each of them you neatly lay out pajama bottoms and their toiletries.

After an hour has passed, you gently wake Sam up so he can take his shower. He looks utterly confused for a moment then looks over to see Dean snoring while his head is on Sam’s shoulder. You help him move Dean down the bed so he doesn’t violently fall when Sam stands.

When Sam is done in the shower, he gently shakes Dean’s foot to wake him up. Dean wakes reaching for a gun that was never under his pillow and this causes you and Sam both to giggle at him. Dean sees you both ready for bed and smiles warmly. He takes his own turn in the bathroom.

While Dean was in the bathroom, you and Sam go about remaking the bed. The dirty wool blanket gets shoved into the bag with the rest of your clothes from the hunt, and the sheets are switched out for clean ones anyways, and tossed in the corner of the room for housekeeping to pick up after you leave.

You have an idea but you don’t tell Sam about it. You just move some furniture around while he is busy packing his bag, and setting out his clothes for the drive home. You move the side table out from between the two beds and shove it in the corner next to Dean’s bed. Then you shove the two beds together, pressing them against the wall where the entrance to the bathroom is. You peel back the sheets and take all the pillows and line them up along the side of the bed closest to the bathroom. This transforms the right side of the bed to the head of the bed, all without actually turning the mattresses.

You want the three of you to sleep in the same bed again but it was cramped last time, since they are just full size beds. And you know Dean prefers having sight of the door so this solves all of those issues.

You don’t notice Sam has finished what he is doing and is watching you. He has a huge grin on his face. When you are finished, proud of your work, you turn around and turn red from head to toe at being watched.

Dean takes this moment to walk out of the bathroom, drying his hair raving about how much better he feels. He hasn’t noticed the beds or you and Sam yet. But he notices the silence and looks up from his towel, hair sticking out in all directions. “What are you two doing?”

You are first to break the silence, giggling to yourself. Sam soon follows. Dean is utterly confused until he sees what Sam is pointing at. He was trying to explain what exactly they were laughing at.

Finally, after you and Sam stop laughing, you explain that you moved the beds together and that you were hoping to sleep like you did the night before. This allows for more room and all that. And then Sam explains that he had stood there watching her do this for like 10 minutes and when she’d been caught she had blushed and that Dean had walked out right as she had turned red and it all looked like a scene from a sitcom. **  
**

“Alright alright. I love the bed sharing idea. With the two shoved together like that, we should have plenty of room for spreading out.” Dean grins at you “but you are sleeping in the middle this time. Sam almost took my eye out last time when he stretched in his sleep”. The three of you giggle at this and settle in to finish your evening routine.

Sam drags the side table to sit next to the bathroom door so your meds and water can sit on it, within reach. You both put the heavier blankets back on the bed, just in case, so all three of you don’t have to try and share one blanket. You take your meds and settle in to the center of the new bed, with your headphones and music. Dean lays on the outside of you so he has better visuals of the door. And he waits for Sam to crawl into the bed before they both wrap their bodies around you. Dean reaches and turns the light off and you all fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

In the middle of the night, your legs start twitching. You hope to stop the movements by throwing your leg out of the blanket and cooling your heated skin down. You take your second dose of medication and wait for it to kick in. When it does, you drift off asleep again, but are woken up minutes later by the need to move. You roll to your back and sprawl out and sigh heavily in frustration. **  
**

You look on either side of you and see that both brothers are asleep. You crawl out of bed, trying not to wake them and you begin to pace the room. You stretch your limbs and walk around the room, hoping to quell the need to move. Nothing is working. In your frustration, you bump the table next to the bed with your toe and you swear out loud, hopping into the bathroom to make sure you aren’t bleeding.

Your big toe is bleeding. Tears are welling up in your eyes in pain and frustration. You are trying to clean up, when you hear a tap on the door. You sigh heavily and open the door, frowning. “Is everything ok (y/n)?” Sam asks you.

You look up at him and your lip quivers, the tears you’d been holding back, threatening to spill over. Frustration and exhaustion putting your emotions on edge and you hobble back to the side of the tub. You put your head in your hands and sigh heavily, trying not to cry. Sam notices your toe and walks out of the room.

You hear muffled talking and Sam returns with a first aid kit, followed by Dean who stands in the doorway. “Aw baby-girl. What happened? I thought I heard you swear but I wasn’t sure if I was dreaming or not.” Dean looks at you, waiting for an answer. **  
**

Your lip quivers more as you try to answer him. The pain in your toe from the nail being lifted along with all the frustration of the night crashes around you. You put your head in your hands again, and start sobbing. The brothers exchange a look of concern. Sam finishes bandaging your toe and scoops you up and takes you back to the room. He sets you down on the bed and they wait for you to stop your tears.

They sit on either side of you and rest a hand on your body. Dean’s is around your waist, and Sam’s is around your shoulder. You look at them and try and calm your breathing.

Finally you take a deep shuddering breath “I’m so sorry! My rls was acting up and I was trying to pace to help with the symptoms. I didn’t mean to wake you guys up.” You look down at your hands, shame washes over your face. You know they love you but you can’t help but feel like this is the beginning of your illness being “too much” for them to handle.

Dean is the first to speak, grabbing your chin and gently turning your face to look at him and letting it go, “Hey. You are ok. I told you if you ever need to wake me up and talk or for me to rub your legs or anything else, that I’d be ok with it. I know Sam feels the same. You’re not alone in this. You aren’t fragile or broken. You just have over active nerves. And we are here to help.” He squeezes your skin under his hand gently kisses your lips.

You study his face for a moment, trying to read his expression. Trying to believe the truth you know he is speaking. “I know Dean. You say that. I know you mean it now. But this… if we share a bed from now on, I will just keep disturbing you… This will keep happening and I can’t keep waking you up every single night it happens.”

“Then we come up with another solution” Sam was next to speak. You turn and look at him. “We can keep our own rooms and have a room together so that if you need to get up you can go to your own bed and move around and pace and have the light on or do whatever else. You won’t have to wake either of us up if you don’t want to. We will work it out. Don’t be afraid. It will take some getting use to but we are in this together. We got you, (Y/n). We won’t abandon you just because things get hard. As hard as this will be for us, it’s 10 times worse for you because YOU are the one with the condition.” He looks at Dean, whose hand has left your side and had reached out to his brother’s shoulder and rested it there. Dean nods his head, understanding what he wants to say next. Sam continues “We love you. More than anything. We will get through this. I promise you, we won’t leave just because things get difficult or frustrating. Now. What do you want to do next?” He looks at you while you gather your thoughts.

You look down at your hands again, trying to figure out what you want to do. You hesitate but Sam urges you on with a nudge and a smile. **  
**

“I have a couple of questions. Some things we should clear up, if that’s okay? It isn’t anything big or bad or anything like that. You haven’t annoyed me in some way. It’s more curiosity and what not” You look at them, hopeful.

The brothers exchange a look of concern but nod and urge you to continue.

You take a deep breath and clear your throat, and let your breath out, slowly. You pause before speaking. “Ok. So the night I was with Dean, he told me that you two discussed us being together and sharing and all that. He made a comment that didn’t mean much to me at the time but seeing the two of you interact with each other over the last couple of days. It makes me curious about it. Dean said ‘we aren’t together but we are use to sharing everything.’ and I thought it was a little extra to say that you two weren’t together. You are brothers. I mean it’s the assumption that you aren’t together.” You pause again, racking your brain for the right thing to say. Sam goes to speak, panic in his eyes. You hold up your hand, stopping him from saying anything. “The hunting life is complicated and dark. So when you find love and companionship, you cling to it like its your last meal. Watching you two together the last few days made me realize that you may not be together, technically, but you are comfortable with the idea. And I’ve come to realize that I am ok with it too. I love you both. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. And we haven’t been together that long, both as friends and as lovers. I never fell so hard for one person, let alone two. I never thought I’d find my home in the arms of two brothers, but I have, and I am the happiest I have ever been. You make me feel safe and loved and whole. You reassure me that I’m not less of a hunter or a person, because of this stupid illness. That means more to me than you will ever know.”

While you were speaking, you had crawled up the bed to rest against the wall so you could look at them both. You wanted them to see the sincerity in your face. You take a deep breath.

“Sam. Dean. We are grown adults. As long as everyone is happy, safe, and consenting, I don’t care what adults do with each other. That has always been my mindset.” Sam and Dean had been looking down at their hands while you’d been speaking and suddenly look up at you, at this declaration, surprise written on their faces. You continue,“Its actually heartwarming to see you both more affectionate towards each other. It felt like you were almost afraid to show affection towards each other. Maybe scared that I’d find out that you’ve been closer than brothers in the past? (They both nod) Well. You don’t have to be afraid. Sam said it last night. We are soulmates. You two were first. I just happen to be the missing piece you never knew you needed.” You grin at them with love in your eyes.

Dean lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He crawls towards you and hovers over you and kisses you deeply. Sam joins him and they take turns kissing your mouth and other parts of your body. Slowly, the three of you find yourselves without clothes on, exploring every bit of exposed flesh, as if it were the first time seeing it. You can’t do anything but smile as you notice the brothers getting use to the idea of being completely naked with you, while in the same bed with each other. Every time one would hesitate, you’d encourage them with a look or a kiss or pressing a hovering hand down on bare skin. Hours passed in this manner. Touching, kissing, bodies tangled together. You couldn’t tell where you ended and they began, because both of their bodies were pressed so close to yours, moving together.

Panting, you finally come up for air, in what feels like a sea of limbs. All three of you have kiss swollen lips, and have hickey marks peppering your bodies. “Boys, as fun as this is. I really really really want at least one of you inside me.”

Sam and Dean exchange a look with each other and Dean goes to his bag and grabs a bottle of lube. You watch him with a curious expression on your face. “Uh, Dean? What’s going through your mind?”

Dean looks at you and smiles “I’m thinking that we could either share one space or one of us takes the front and one of us takes the back” He waggles his eyebrow at you, suggestively.

You deeply blush “I’ve um. I’ve never done either of those. The idea of it makes me nervous. Which would be easier? Or better?” You start to panic and babble.

Sam grabs your hands and speaks up, trying to calm you down, “Well, we could try one and see if it works, then try the other if it doesn’t. That way there isn’t any cross contamination? I mean we are both pretty big, so I don’t know if the first one would even work. But we could try it. Go slow, use lots of foreplay and lots of lube.”

You agree. The idea of anything in your ass actually scares you.

You lay down on the bed, between them again. You prop your pillow under your head so you can see. “Well, you two know what you are doing, so you will have to guide me. I’ve never been with two men at once, in any way so this is very new for me.”

Dean sets the bottle of lube on the side table and moves to sit next to you. Sam sits on your other side. They start at your ankles and slowly kiss their way up your legs. Kissing, nibbling, and sucking in tandem so that they aren’t touching you at exactly the same time. You start to squirm, slick collecting at your core, moan and whimpers escaping your mouth the closer they got to where you wanted them the most.

Gently spreading your thighs as wide as they go, both men’s mouths ends up hovering over your clit. The warm feeling of both of their breaths fanning over your skin almost too much to take. “Please!” you whine. At once, they angle their faces so that their lips touch your clit at the same time, tongues touching and swirling around each other as they both work your clit as best they can at this odd angle. Your hips buck as your walls tighten around nothing, your orgasm beginning to crash around you as the sight in front of you turn you on as much as the sensations washing over your entire body. Both hands grabbing the hair in front of you, you press their faces closer to your heat and call out their names as your orgasm takes you over.

Still coming down from your high, they don’t let up. Both adding a finger and curling it towards your g-spot, causing your back to arch off the bed. Both brother’s rumbling laugh moves and vibrates through your body and your moans and whines get louder. Your legs falling even further open than before (you didn’t think it possible), they begin to scissor their fingers against your walls, stretching you open, building another orgasm up. Right before it crashes around you again, they pull away from your body.

Dean is the first to speak “Since I am girthier, I will lube up and ease in first. Then once you are comfortable, Sam will lube up and try and ease in next to me. If at any point the pain is more than the pleasure, you tell us to stop. Don’t try and push through it. We don’t want you to try and impress us and hurt yourself in the process. Open communication is key in this.”

You catch your breath and nod. His serious expression makes you speak “Yes, Dean. I understand. How about I use traffic light colors? Green for ‘go’, yellow for ‘I need to pause or rest’, and red for ‘stop now’?” You look at both brothers, hopeful that you suggested the right thing.

Sam grins wide and nods his head “That sounds perfect. That way there isn’t any miscommunications and the mood won’t be broken and we can just accommodate you in however you need us.”

Dean lifts you off the bed and takes your place. He positions your hips over his and reaches for the bottle of lube, warming some up in his hand before rubbing some onto his length. You wrap your fingers around him and slowly ease him into your core, groaning as your hips meet. He wraps his hands around your hips and swivels them slightly, causing him to shallow thrust into your g-spot, causing you to whimper. You wrap your hands around his wrists and start to move your body more, lifting you up on your knees, dragging out his thrusts, getting lost in the moment. Dean, gripping your hips tighter, stopping your movements, brings you back into the movement “Honey if you keep doing that, we won’t get to the good parts.” You nod and wait for Sam to join you.

He grabs the bottle of lube and does exactly what Dean did, rubbing some along his length. Sam crawls behind you and gently pushes your body forward so that you are lying chest to chest with Dean. Dean grabs your hips and slowly eases you up his length so that your entrance was just past the head of his dick. Sam takes his index finger and slowly pushes it past your entrance and gently wiggles it to relax your internal muscles a little more. He adds a second and you and Dean both groan at the sensation against both your sensitive parts. Satisfied by what he feels, he slowly eases his fingers out and lines up the head of his dick with your entrance so that his cock is next to Deans. He slowly pushed inside and the three of you gasp at how tight everything feels.

“Yellow!” you call out, breathing heavy. Both brothers nod and stop all movement. Your breathing slows and you try your best to relax your muscles even further, trying to imagine yourself as puddy in their hands. “Green!” and Sam begins to push inside a little further. Your whines turning into moans and your legs start to shake, trying to hold back from moving.

Once Sam is as far in as he feels he can go, without hurting the three of you, you feel his hands join Dean’s on your hips and he starts to tug a little. Slowly and gently, both brothers take turns moving inside you. When one pulls out, the other pushes in, neither leaving your dripping cunt as the tension in your belly starts to build and you start to get losts in the overwhelming sensations around you. Your moans and whines getting louder and more erratic as your orgasm begins to crash and the coil and fullness in your belly feels almost like its too much. You push your chest off of Dean’s, to lean back against Sam’s, changing the angle for everyone, causing the three of you to make the most sinful of sounds. You slowly take control of the movements, rolling your hips against theirs as you ride out orgasm after orgasm.

Sam snakes one arm up your body and rolls one of your nipples between his index finger and thumb causing you to yell out louder than you have before. Dean does the same to your clit and your yelling becomes screaming as you become over stimulated and your hips move faster, chasing release after release, your body craving more and more touching, like its a drug.

Your orgasms building and getting stronger cause your walls to clench hard around both members moving inside you and both brothers falter in their rhythmic movements as their own orgasms begin to finally build. Your bodies slide together from the sweat and the heat of the moment and Dean slams you down hard against his hips, yelling out loud as his cum coats your walls, Sam following close behind. Cum seeping out of your body. You’ve never felt so full before. The heat wrapped around your clit is too much to take and with one final pinch from Dean your final orgasm crashes through you so hard your vision goes black and you see starts dancing in front of your eyes and you collapse on Dean in a heap, shivering, completely out of breath.

Both brothers thrust slightly, letting you come down from your high, letting your walls milk both of them for everything they can give, as aftershocks crash around the three of you, causing you all to moan and whine.

Finally when your bodies are done, Sam is the first to ease out, careful not to pull too hard, as your muscles begin to retract. You groan at the sensation and the feeling of suddenly feeling a little less full. This causes them both to chuckle. He goes to get a warm washcloth and dry towel as Dean slowly begins to slide out as well. “Dean, green. Please don’t pull out yet. I’m not ready to feel empty yet. Can you move a little?” He smiles up at you as you roll your hips against his. His softening cock dragging against your hot and sensitive walls, causing a small aftershock to move through your body. Dean having nothing left to give, doesn’t get hard again, but you enjoy the feeling of him inside you anyways. Trying to bring yourself down from the incredible high you were flying on.

Sam returns and gently lifts you off of Dean and you whine at the loss of him inside you. He quickly catches the last of the cum running out of your body, with the towel in his hand so it doesn’t get on the bed. He sits you in his lap and gently, he takes the washcloth and cleans your sensitive and throbbing heat. Careful not to press too hard. When he’s done, he hands the washcloth to Dean who cleans himself off. When he’s done, Sam moves you to Dean’s lap and goes back to the bathroom to rinse out the cloth.

He returns to the bed and sits next to Dean, his leg draped over Dean’s, and your nearly limp body is moved so that the two of them are holding you. You take turns kissing them and thanking them as your body finally gives up trying to stay awake and exhaustion takes over.

* * *

The sun filtering through the curtains, and birds chirping, wakes you from the deepest sleep of your life. You try and stretch but both arms are held down by the arms of the men on either side of you. You look at each of them, with the biggest smile on your face. You want nothing more than to lay here but nature is calling and you really need to get up. You nudge them both, just enough for them to roll over and move their arms from around your body. You wiggle out of the bed and make your way to the bathroom, barely making it before your legs give out. You decide to run a bath to ease the ache in your limbs. Easing your tired aching body into the bathtub you doze as the heat from the water relaxes your painful muscles.

* * *

Cold and with your teeth chattering, you are pulled from the tub by strong warm hands, and places in the arms of another set of warm strong hands.

“Sweetheart, what were you thinking? The water was ice cold, when Sam found you in there!”

“I’m s-s-sorry Dean, I was-s-s so t-t-tired I couldn’t-t-t help it.” You drift off again as your body is dried off and they dress you.

Hours pass by and it’s time to check out of the motel and head home. Dean places you in the backseat and they drive to the nearby diner for food before the trip.

By the time you finally wake, you all are halfway home and your food is cold. Dean has stopped at a gas station so everyone can stretch their legs and go to the bathroom. You get back in the car and finish your food. Barely done, you drift off to sleep. Not waking again until your body is lifted from the car and carried inside the bunker.

It’s late by the time you all made it home. The boys are all tired out from the drive, despite taking turns driving and napping, and you could sleep some more. Your body healing from the hunt and the sex. Dean had carried you in first, and placed you on Sam’s bed. They unload the car as you drift in and out of consciousness.

The next time you wake, Sam and Dean are crawling into the bed with you and everyone settles in for some sleep. Sam sees you waking and hands you your meds, your headphones, phone, and a glass of water. You take your meds, strip out of your clothes so you are just in your panties, and settle in to sleep some more, forgetting about your music.

A few hours pass and you are finally fully awake. You rummage through Sam’s clothes to grab something to wear and head to the kitchen to cook your boys some breakfast. As you finish the last of the bacon, the coffee is finished brewing. You set out plates and mugs for everyone. You head to the bedroom and stand in the doorway, smiling to yourself. In their sleep, they had moved to fill the gap in the bed, left when you got up. They had wrapped themselves around each other and were snoring, with faint smiles on their faces.

You finally pull yourself away and crawl back into the bed, places kisses to both their faces, gently shaking them awake. You smile as they both blink sleepily at you. “I made us some breakfast” you whisper. “It’s going to get cold if you don’t get in there and eat.” You smile again and leave the room to dish out everyone’s plates and pour some coffee for Sam and Dean.

They join you, soon after, and everyone settles at the table, eating in comfortable silence. It only broken when one of you would hum with pleasure because of the food you were eating. You have never been as happy as you are right now, in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	6. Restless, Chapter Five (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lives together take on a familiar routine. Plus a glimpse into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts immediately after the previous chapter.
> 
> This has been a wild and fluffy ride. I adore this story and I’m so glad that so many people enjoyed taking this journey with me. I really hope you like this ending!

Sam and Dean work together to clean up the kitchen, after everyone is done eating. Working in comfortable silence. You sit at the table, with your laptop, reading through possible cases. You all agreed to take a break for a while, but you couldn’t help yourself. So you had your phone out and your list of hunters, just in case you found something. **  
**

This morning, the world seems to be taking a break, because you didn’t find a single case. You sigh with relief and stand to walk over to your two loves, ending up in between then.

“Sam. Dean. I love you.” You sigh, wrapping your arms around the both of them. They both stop and look down at you, water dripping from both of their hands. Worry crosses their faces for a second.

“(y/n) are you ok?” Sam asks.

“Sam, I couldn’t be happier if I tried. I just wanted to tell you, out loud. Without anything. I want this to be normal. Me saying just because. You don’t ever have to say it back. I don’t expect it. But I enjoy saying. So I said it.” You grin up at them both. **  
**

“We love you, too, sweetheart.” Dean drops a kiss to the top of your head. “I know that I’ve had issues saying and expressing it in the past. But I’m done with all that. It will be a weird change for me. But I am happy. And fuck it. I deserve to be. We all do. I’m tired of pissing my life away. I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms, (y/n). And yeah. It isn’t conventional that my brother wants the same exact thing I do. But damn it. We need this. Our lives are intertwined and will be forever. It doesn’t surprise me that we fall for the same girl who just so happens to love us back equally.” He smiles down at you.

Tears brim your eyes as you take in his words. Something so simple hitting your heart in the sharpest and most beautiful way possible.

You squeeze them again. “I’m going to the library to watch something. Come snuggle with me when you are done.” And you leave the room.

* * *

That was the beginning of your lives together. By the time a couple of years have passed, you all have cleared out all of the empty rooms of the bunker. Needing the space, as more and more Wayward Children come forward, their parents having been injured or killed in the field, as well as kids affected by attacks that weren’t in the life. Your bunker is a sort of orphanage and a halfway house for those in the life who need a place to stay that isn’t a motel. Everyone works together to keep the place running. Taking turns doing chores and taking care of the smaller kids. **  
**

More shelves are brought into the library as hunter’s journals are copied and added to the mountains of books already there. Effectively creating your own version of the Library of Alexandria, hunter style. You and Sam and a couple of others, also set up a digital copy of every book in the library, so that hunters on the road could better do research. You even set up a sort of classroom for the kids so they could continue their schooling without having to be put into the system.

Life was going amazingly.

* * *

Nearing the anniversary of your 4th year together, you make a decision, and you recruit Castiel to help you, along with a couple other hunters you’d befriended over the years. You had a surprise for Sam and Dean and you needed all the help you could get to pull it off without them finding out. So when they went on a hunt that you knew would take over a week, you jumped at the opportunity to put your plans in motion.

The day before Sam and Dean were to return home, the hunters you recruited to help you, cleared up the main room of the Bunker, decorating it with fairy lights and white streamers. The older kids that were staying there at the moment came together to begin cooking a very large meal for everyone. Something similar to Christmas Dinner, but with steaks instead of ham or turkey. Everyone’s favorites was cooked. Several pies were cooked. Everything came together by the time Sam and Dean were due to arrive home. **  
**

While everyone else finalized the food and the decorations, everyone took turns putting on their best outfits. Your’s consisted of a simple lace dress. You did your hair in your favorite way, and put on minimal makeup. You had told Sam and Dean to make sure they were showered and dressed nicely when they came home because you wanted to take them out to celebrate, since they’d be arriving the day of your anniversary.

Finally the moment arrives and you hear the familiar rumble of the engine of the Impala pulling into the garage. Everyone scrambles to their hiding places, while you stand in the middle of the room, waiting for them to enter the main part of the Bunker. You begin to tremble a little, with anticipation.

Finally the door opens and you hold your breath as they walk through. You hear two gasps from the top of the stairs leading from the garage door. A wide grin crosses your face as Sam and Dean’s face light up.

“Boys, don’t just stand there. Come down here!” You shout up at them, amusement plastered on your face.

They leave their bags and scramble down to stand in front of you.

“Sam. Dean. On this day, 4 years ago, we became a family. And since then, we’ve built an even bigger family. People we never thought we’d meet have walked in and out of this Bunker for the last 4 years, leaving lasting imprints, completing our lives. Today, everyone we’ve ever met, who is still alive, is here to celebrate with us. But first… “ You drop down on one knee. Sam and Dean gasp again, smiles spreading on their faces. You bring out a large ring box and open it. Inside are three bands. Each having all three of your birthstones embedded into the band, with your’s in the middle of the stones for Sam and Dean. “I found these online and thought they were perfect. I know we can’t get married in the eyes of the state or this country. But we don’t need all that. We have an angel who will marry us and that’s all that matters to me. Sam, Dean, will you do me the honors of becoming my husbands, and spending the rest of your lives with me?” By the time you finish, your eyes are swimming.

Sam and Dean pull you to your feet and wrap their arms around you in a giant hug, everyone’s eyes are overflowing with tears. Dean is the first to speak. “You have the damnedest timing, I swear. Sam and I were just talking about asking you. But you beat us to it. Plus your rings are better than the ones we were thinking of getting.” He chuckles.

You pull back and look at them “So does this mean yes?” You grin wide.

“Yes, silly. Yes. We will marry you” Sam speaks next.

You pull the rings out of the box. You push Sam’s onto his finger and then you do the same for Dean. They move together to put your ring on your finger and you all embrace again.

Suddenly, there is a loud echo of applause as everyone comes out of their hiding place and claps loudly, shouting and whistling in celebration. The smaller kids running towards you three and wrapping their arms around all of your legs. You can’t help but smile.

You clap your hands together loudly, to get everyone’s attention. “Places everyone! We have a wedding to pull off before the food gets cold!” Everyone laughs and moves to get to where they need to be.

Cas appears in front of the three of you with a huge smile on his face. “(Y/n), Sam, Dean. I am so happy to be doing this for you. I am honored to be your friend and to be part of this.”

The four of you move to the center of the room, surrounded by everyone making a large circle. Smallest in front, tallest in the back. Sam on your left, Dean on your right, each holding one of your hands. Cas holds his hand out and Sam and Dean each place a hand into his.

“Since the first day I met each of you, I knew you were special. I didn’t always understand this feeling. And we didn’t always get along, to put it nicely…” He pauses as everyone in the room giggles. “The three of you have gotten me through so much, and I have seen you each on the worst days of your lives. Today, I will see you, on what I hope, is one of your happiest. I am honored to be part of your lives, part of your family, and part of this big event. Thank you for making me a better man, a better angel, a better hunter.” he clears his throat as tears threaten to fall from his beautiful blue eyes. Sam and Dean both squeeze his hands encouraging him to continue.

“Today I join these three, mind, body, soul. And while the state will not acknowledge this union, the only ones who will, are already in this room. Today, three people become one single unit. To build a family. To share the hardships and the pain, along with the good days and quiet moments of celebration. I could go on and on, but you three know how you feel about each other. (Everyone giggles at this). So with the power vested in me, by my father, Chuck. I pronounce you married!”

You turn to each man at your side and give them both a sound kiss on the mouth, as everyone around you claps and cheers.

You hold Sam and Dean’s hands in the air in what looks like a victory move, and everyone gets louder. **  
**

Finally your tummy rumbles and you laugh. You nudge Dean and ask him to do his whistle. He does. Everyone quiets down. “Ok everyone! Time for dinner!”

Suddenly everyone moves at once. Everyone big enough to carry something rushes to the kitchen to bring out plates of food and arranges them on the tables in the library. No one letting you, Sam, or Dean touch a single thing. So you all go sit at your table and wait for everyone to be finished.

Finally everything is in place and everyone begins to eat while everyone chatters to themselves. You look around while you take a bite of your food. Everyone is safe, happy, and soon will have full bellies.

“Uh, sweetheart. I know we are celebrating this thing, but what about a honeymoon? There aren’t exactly any good motels nearby” Dean looks at you, lust crossing his eyes.

You blush. “I got it covered. Cas is going to poof us to somewhere warm and cozy, while the hunters here watch all the kids. He will come get us at the end of the week.” You grin wide at him and lean to kiss his lips.

“Hey, where’s mine!” Sam playfully nudges you. You giggle against Dean’s lips and you turn and kiss Sam, too.

* * *

Finally settled in your hotel room, somewhere tropical, you lay in the giant bed in the middle of the room. The three of you agreed to sleep tonight and then tomorrow you’d spend all day celebrating your marriage.

The next morning, you stretch and a look of bliss crosses your face. You notice your bed is empty and you frown a little. The smell of breakfast finally hits you and smile again. You make your way to the kitchen of your suite, and watch your two husbands move around the kitchen in their underwear, making breakfast. Sharing little touches of affection as they move in perfect sync to get everything prepared. You can’t help but sigh loudly, with a look of adoration on your face. The boys both turn at the sound of your voice, smiles crossing their faces.

“Good morning, beautiful” Sam greets you with a kiss to your temple.

“I’d come over there and kiss you but I’m cooking eggs at the moment, and I’m not letting Sam touch them.” Dean chuckles.

“It smells fantastic. What are we having?” you ask, tummy rumbling. **  
**

They both laugh at you. “We have bacon, eggs, pancakes, cheesy grits, maple sausage links, waffles, sausage and gravy biscuits, we made some plain ones and some chocolate gravy… pretty much if you usually eat it for breakfast, we made it.” Dean answers from the stove, waving his spatula in the air a little.

“The idea was that we’d just graze all day. We made a lot of food. After we eat, we are going to relax on the couch, digest our food,and then we are going to spend the rest of the day in bed” a lustful look crosses Sam’s face. All you can do is nod and blush. Dean chuckles, still cooking the eggs.

Much like your first breakfast together, back at the Bunker, you three eat in comfortable silence, savoring your food. After you eat, the three of you clean up and head to couch. You put on a movie and doze lightly.

You wake several hours later to the feeling of being lifted into the air and strong arms wrapping around you, holding you close. You look up and Dean is carrying you through to the bedroom. Sam already waiting on the bed, sheets around his middle. You smile and lightly nip at Dean’s collarbone, causing him to gasp a little “That was dirty, (y/n). Catching me off guard like that.” He smirks at you.

You giggle and nibble up his neck to his ear, shifting in his arms. He moans a little. “And here I was going to let you sleep a little longer.” You hum in response.

“I don’t want to sleep anymore. I want to play” you purr in his ear.

He grunts in response.

Once at the foot of the bed, he places you there so your legs dangle off the edge at the knees. He drops to his knees and pulls you further over the edge, lifting one leg and kissing up it and then the other, watching you wriggle and move every time he’d get close to your lace covered core.You whine “Dean please, stop teasing me!” He chuckles, mouth hovering over where you want him most. He lowers his head to your cloth covered clit and wraps his lips around it and sucks. You grab his hair and tug him closer, needing more friction. He continues to work you up until you can’t take anymore and push his face away and pull your panties down in one swift motion. You wrap your legs around his head and bring his face down on your wet heat. He meets your wet lips with his own and licks from your entrance to your clit, causing you to gasp.

While Dean tastes every inch of your wet pussy, Sam undresses you the rest of the way, kissing your mouth and then sucking a nipple into his mouth, circling his tongue around the hardening bud. This causes you to moan even louder. You thrust your hips against Dean’s face as he fucks you with his tongue, his nose rubbing against your very hard and aching clit.

Just when you think you can’t take anymore, Dean sinks two of his fingers into your dripping entrance and curls his fingers into the patch of nerves just beyond your pubic bone, while his tongue circles around your clit. At the same time, Sam has moved to the other breast and is working his tongue again. Your moans and gasps get louder until you feel the coil in your belly snap and you gush all over Dean’s hand, calling out his name and pulling his hair. **  
**

Sam kisses you again, as Dean works you through your orgasm, bringing you down just enough so that everything doesn’t start to ache. By the time he crawls up your body, he is completely naked, hard, and dripping precum. You bring your knees up, wrapping your legs around his hips. He thrusts in, gently, and you moan again.

You turn your head and notice that Sam has moved down the bed. His hard cock within your reach. You wrap your fingers around the base and stroke him until he’s panting. Your moans become erratic as you get close to another orgasm, while Dean thrusts into you.

He finally pulls out and flips you over so you are on your knees. Sam moves to sit in front of you so your mouth can wrap around his cock. All at once, both men thrust into your warm wet heat and the three of you moan at the same time. You time your sucking with Dean’s thrusts and the sounds the three of you are making sound simply pornigraphic. All three of you getting close to release, as your movements speed up and move away from gentle. Dean slamming into you, his grip on your hips leaving bruises. Your teeth carefully scraping all the sensitive spots on Sam’s cock causing him to make a strangled sound deep in his chest.

And then it hits all three of you, like a wave crashing over you, starting with Sam. Your moans around him sending him over the edge. You swallow his release down while your own cascades over you and your walls flutter around Dean’s cock. As you gush around him, he slams into you as deep as he can go and hollers out as his cum coats your walls, causing you to orgasm a final time, milking him for everything he’s got.

Dean collapses onto the bed, spent and breathing hard. You aren’t ready to be done and you crawl up the bed into Sam’s lap, rubbing your sensitive folds along the length of him. You and Dean’s juices coating Sam’s cock, causing it to feel deliciously slick against your clit. You let out a deep moan as Sam’s softening cock springs back to life. When he’s nice and hard again, you sink down on him and you both moan loudly

“(y/n) I’m so close already. Everything’s sensitive” he breathes out into your shoulder.

“Then cum with me” You whisper back.

He reaches between you and rubbing circles on your sensitive clit as he pounds into you, his movements already desperate to chase the release that is rapidly approaching. Your legs begin to shake as your orgasm takes over your body. Calling out his name and he calling out your’s, you come together. His release filling you and seeping out as he slows his movements, bringing you both down from your highs.

Your body milking him until you both ache, you finally stop moving, trying to catch your breaths.

By the time you can move again, Dean has already gone to the bathroom to get a washcloth and towels to clean you and Sam off.

After you are clean, the three of you cuddle together on the bed, and snuggle under the blankets and fall asleep in exhaustion.

* * *

You spend the rest of the week fucking, eating, and sleeping, until none of you can take anymore and spend the rest of your last night there sleeping, cuddled together. By the time Cas comes to get you, the three of you can barely stand and your bodies are exhausted, muscles worked hard and sore.

Cas arrives and whisks you back home, and everyone is there to greet you. Cas stands back, eyeing you like he’s trying to figure something out while the three of you hug everyone who wants hugs. Once everyone is greeted, the three of you head to your room to hibernate for the day. Bodies still needing to recover from your week together.

* * *

Months pass, and the telltale signs of a change in the air becomes more and more apparent. You aren’t 100% certain, until Cas confirms it. You thought you had the flu, so you had stayed home from a hunt that you, Sam, and Dean were supposed to go on together. By the time they return, you have good news to tell them.

And boy were they surprised. Not only were you pregnant, but you were carrying twins. You aren’t sure who the father is, but the three of you don’t really care. All three of you will raise those babies as a family and they will know lots of love.

* * *

By week 28, you were ready to have these babies. You couldn’t see your feet, and your hips hurt more than you ever thought possible. Your RLS the worst it has ever been. By week 35, you were ready to book an appointment to have a c-section. By week 42, you had broken records for carrying twins the longest. Multiples always come early. Never late. Yet here you are. Pacing up and down the hallways trying to induce labor. Sam, Dean, and Cas taking turns walking with you. Every day you walked. The babies were too low to have sex, so that was out. And you couldn’t eat anything spicy due to heartburn. So the only remedy you had was walking, even though Cas had to keep taking your hip pain away. 

Finally, halfway through to week 43, the back pain starts, along with the rumblings of the beginnings of contractions. You keep pacing. By midnight, your water had broken and you were in a large kiddie pool in the middle of the library, waiting to push. Various hunters and kids were milling about, waiting to welcome the new additions. One playing midwife to you, helping you breathe and making sure you are progressing. **  
**

And finally it comes. Or rather they do. You push and push, Sam and Dean in the pool with you, on either side, holding your legs for you while you push and yell. Before you know it, they both arrive. One boy, one girl. Beautiful and perfect. Their tiny wails making you sob with joy.

With everyone surrounding your pool, you introduce your little girl as Zara Harper Winchester, and then your little boy as, Rowan Ellis Winchester. Cas informs you that Zara is Dean’s and that Rowan is Sam’s and the three of you can’t hold back anymore as you cry.

“Hey Cas” you get the angel’s attention. “Remember how you said that thing about our wedding being one of the happiest days?”

He looks at you and nods.

“Well. It was the happiest day, followed by this one. Because that wedding lead to my pregnancy. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you looked at me once you brought us home. You knew, even then, didn’t you.”

He blushes and nods again. “It was still very early. Probably no more than two or three days. But yes, I knew.” He smiles down at you.

He kisses your forehead and then stands. “Ok, everyone out. Mom needs to get cleaned up.” Cas claps his hands and shoos everyone out of the room. Sam and Dean hold your babies while you get out of the pool and get cleaned up. Cas comes back into the room once you are dressed, and angel mojos away the mess of the pool and the afterbirths. You sit on a comfy couch in the library and begin to feed your babies, while Sam and Dean sit next to you helping to hold the babies while you help them latch. Both men begin cooing over their children, while they nurse.

Today was a long day. Emotionally and physically draining. But you couldn’t be happier. You doze off while your babies eat. Trusting that Sam and Dean will watch over you. Knowing that they will keep you safe and that you and your babies are loved.

When they are done eating, you look around the room at the various hunters and children walking around, doing various things. You smile and sigh deeply. Your family, and your life, are complete, and you look forward to what the future will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


End file.
